midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight, Texas Wiki:Chat
The is used to talk with users live. For information on the chat visit . All Residents here at Midnight are welcome to join chat. If no one is in, start a new chat. Say Hello and make a new friend; new and old users alike should feel welcomed. 'Chat Parties' are also encouraged before/during/after airing episodes to live chat about the episode that's premiering. Should episode chat parties occur we simply ask the conversation be limited to the episode at hand. However, please be advised of the consequences for breaking the following Rules. Consequences Users entering chat are expected to have prior knowledge of all rules, here after. Admins and Moderators are free to deal with any of the below mentioned unacceptable behaviors at their discretion. Moderators can enforce a ban for any amount of time (or removal from chat) without needing prior approval of an administrator. Rules We do not have a strict policy on what occurs in chat or the topics that are discussed. Users are welcomed to chat about whatever that interest them (within bounds), we do ask that users follow the below guidelines. Users who do not behave in chat will be blocked (as long as deemed necessary by the Administrator) on, but not limited to, any of the grounds below: *Personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults, bullying, slander, homophobia, religious prejudice, racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or other hate speech. *''Excessive'' use of profanity (cursing) directed at another user is prohibited. *Under aged users (under 13 yrs old) are prohibited from chat per Wikia (Fandom) Guidelines. If it becomes known in chat (or out) that a user is under 13, they will be blocked! This is strictly enforced. *Trolling, spamming, invasion or general irritation and/or disruption of other users is not permitted. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language or excessive usage of languages other than English. Spamming should be obvious. Excessive usage of all caps is frowned upon and can be viewed as obnoxious and/or yelling. *"Don't be a jerk". As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. (Do not test an admin's and/or chat moderator's patience.) *Do not whine to another user. Being persistent, yet mature is acceptable, but don't be rude. *Real World discussions such as political issues, world events, etc., is permitted; however, users should remember that fellow users can hold strong views or even opposing views. Should such a discussion become stressful, mildly offensive, or is just disrupting a user's ability to enjoy a chat, a moderator (at their discretion) should direct that conversation to be moved into a private chat room or to be closed entirely. *Linking to other wikia/outside sources is permissible to an extent, such as interwiki links to the central Wikia, links to articles about said topics, etc. Linking YouTube videos are okay as long as the topic is sensible and do not violate other policies described by this wiki or FANDOM. Due note that linking to pirated content is not only against FANDOM Terms of Use but is also illegal. Posting links to such illegal material will result in an immediate block with the length of time deemed by the blocking admin. Note Should an Admin or Moderator not be present and any of the aforementioned behaviors occur, please contact an Admin immediately on their message wall. Chat Moderators Emoticons The chat emoticons can be found here. Category:Policy